


What Happens When You Wet The Bed.

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: The Bodily Fluid Adventures [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Christmas Smut, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Felix and Jisung are in the same bed when Felix wets the bed, what happens after Felix doesn't expect.





	What Happens When You Wet The Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this includes slight degrading, manipulation, slight non-con and also the lowercase is intended! i hope you enjoy this short and sweet jilix smut mwah!

early christmas morning jisung wakes up while staying over at his aunts house. he was sharing a bed with her son, his cousin, and felt really warm and damp. he assumed he just got sweaty and took off his shirt before realizing the warm damp feeling was coming from his lower half, he looked down and saw that he was slightly wet. he also noticed he had slight morning wood.

felix whimpered in his sleep and started pissing even more, making them even wetter. jisung gasped and felt his cock twitch at the feeling.

'what the fuck was that?' he thought to himself and then had no idea what came over him, but he started rolling his hips slightly onto Felix.

felix was facing him and jisung's leg was thrown over both of Felix's so their cocks were pretty much touching whenever he'd roll his hips.

soon felix began waking up from 1. the warm feeling of piss all over him and 2. the small rocking back and fourth movement he was feeling.

when he came to he was a little disoriented but then realized and shot up and his cheeks went up in flames.

'i'm so sorry, oh my god!' he said before he saw - and felt - that jisung was hard and he got even more confused 'what are you doing?!'

'feels good, lixie.' jisung whimpered and continued grinding against felix's damp thighs. he couldn't believe that his innocent angel of a cousin was doing that, jisung was always the shy, sweet, innocent cousin out of all of their cousin.

'sung, i-' felix winced when jisung's knee - that was under the one thrown over him - pressed into his bladder. 'ah, move your leg, p-please.' as he had woken up before he fully emptied his bladder he still had to pee, very, very badly.

'why? still have to pee?' he grinded down even harder onto the younger. felix nodded and winced again when his knee _again_ pressed into him.

'please, jisung, let me up.' the way they were positioned made it so a lot of jisung's weight was on felix, mostly inhibiting felix from getting up.

'just pee, i don't mind, you can do it.' he said sleepily and used his hand that time to press into felix's bladder hard.

'ah!' he began peeing again and the warm liquid flowed out of him and he couldn't stop. he had to pee so badly it felt so good and he couldn't even stop if he wanted to because of jisung pressing into him.

'stop, please sung.' felix moaned with flushed cheeks.

'but you like it, don't you lixie? you're getting hard, aren't you?' felix shook his head.

'this is so fucking embarrassing, oh my god.' felix put his face in his hands. he was pissing himself while his cousin was grinding against him, and worst of all? he was getting so hard from it.

'i bet all the embarrassment and humiliation is really making you crazy, you hate to admit but you love the feeling you're getting while you piss yourself. it's so dirty and childish, what person your age pisses himself?' felix whimpered at his words and started palming himself through his wet pants. once he had finally stopped pissing and the bed, covers, and clothes on both boys were soaked with his hot piss.

'fuck, stop it jisung'

'you're telling me to stop but but you're touching yourself because of my words. you're so dirty, such a dirty little baby.' jisung grabbed felix through his pants and grinded harder into him.

'oh, god!' he bucked up into jisung's hand. jisung jerked him off above his pants, the rough texture of his pants rubbing against him hurt in the best way.

jisung looked at felix and saw how beautiful he looked. his lips puffy from sleep and slightly agape with small pants coming out every so often, his hair fluffy and messy, and his shirt rising up exposing his adorable stomach.

'fuck, jisung, ah!' he moaned a little bit too loudly.

'shh, you don't want anyone hearing you. or maybe you do, do you want someone to catch us? you'd love the humiliation of having one if our parents come in here and seeing us soaked in your piss.'

'n-no, i don't.'

'and i would say,' he put on a timid voice. ' 'lixie was m-making me and i was so u-uncomfortable. a-and he touched my p-peepee and peed on me too.' who do you think they would believe?' the thought of his family thinking he's some sort of pervert taking advantage of his little innocent cousin - who was technically the same age as him - was so embarrassing, but so intoxicating.

'i'm- gonna-' felix cried out when he felt himself getting closer.

'i'm about to cum wait for me lixie.' he took his cock out fully and quickly moved his hips and whimpered at the friction. 'this feels so good, fuck felix.'

'cum for me, jisung, cum on me i want it on me.' felix looked down and saw his cousins red, wet cock ooze even more precum when he said that.

'felix!!' jisung cried out and shot his cum all over Felix's exposed tummy.

'can i please cum now? please, please sungie.' jisung nodded.

'cum in my mouth felix, i wanna taste you. please, please cum in sungie's mouth.'

jisung got on his knees in front of the bed and opened his mouth waiting for felix. that was all it took for him to cum hot, white, ribbons into jisung's mouth, he didn't even need to touch himself just the image of jisung's pretty red accepting mouth open all for him.

'fuck, fuck, jisung!' he moaned and ran his fingers through sung's hair. jisung smiled and licked his lips after he had swallowed all the cum.

he wrapped his lips around felix's softening cock and licked every last bit of cum from him. his cock tasted slightly of piss but jisung didn't mind that taste as lix's cum was actually pretty good tasting.

'all that fruit you eat made your cum taste really good.'

'shut up.' felix laughed and pushed jisung lightly, the older laughed too. 'can we shower now? i feel sticky in so many ways.' jisung smiled and nodded. they luckily had a bathroom in the room they were in.

'of course let me just change the sheets first, start it up.' felix nodded and went into the bathroom. jisung striped the bed and quickly went to laundry room and stuffed the sheets into to the machine and put in detergent and started the cycle. he then went back to the bathroom and showered with felix.

there also was some times during the shower where they couldn't keep their hands to themselves and ended up jerking each other off with the hot water running between them.

♡♡♡

  
'what was all that noise in your room this morning? were you kids having another argument?' jisung's mom said.

'something like that.' felix said.

'no, mommy! of course not!' the little angel jisung said. 'we were just playing with each other.' his mom smiled and he smiled back.

'okay, well! breakfast is ready!'

'hey, why are the sheets in the wash?' felix's mom asked, both boys looked panicked for a second.

'jisung spilled something!'

'felix spilled something!' they both said at the same time then looked at each other and squinted.

'it's fine! let's drop it, better not to start another argument' his mom laughed and walked back into the laundry room.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again! after over a year im back w some incest smut! i rly hope you enjoyed this as its been sitting in my notes for WEEKS and i finally got the courage to post something again! its been very difficult for me recently to actually write something fully and post it, hence why this has been sitting in my notes, but this along with a couple other fics i will be posting! i have an idea for an au that im trying to work on so we'll see how that goes~~
> 
> also i had to nut after this one whew it got me GOING my dick went ✈️ painfully hard
> 
> xx


End file.
